Rapports de Xehanort
right Les Rapports de Xehanort sont une série de pages collectées par Terra, Ventus et Aqua au cours de leurs voyages dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, référencées aussi dans le jeu comme Rapports secrets. Ils racontent les expériences de Maître Xehanort et ses découvertes durant une période de temps s'étendant apparemment de son apprentissage à Scala ad Caelum avec son condisciple Maître Eraqus à peu de temps avant les jeux, et expliquent une partie des points jusque-là obscurs dans la mythologie de la série. Il y a 12 rapports accompagnés de la Lettre de Xehanort, qui est la dernière écrite chronologiquement bien que les Archives du Trio la placent au début. Lettre de Xehanort Lieu : Contrée du Départ (Ven) : reçue quand Ven quitte la Contrée du Départ. Je suis extrêmement ravi de pouvoir assister à l'ascension de tes élèves au rang de Maître. En tant que successeur de notre Maître, la tâche qui t'a incombé était difficile, mais tu as persévéré et réussi à former deux élèves tout seul. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être évident tous les jours. Je t'ai causé beaucoup de tort par le passé, tout cela pour une simple différence de point de vue. Et je t'ai aussi confié mon fardeau il y a quelques années de cela. Je te considère comme mon frère, et pourtant, égoïste comme je suis, je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir accueilli le jeune garçon chez toi, bien que j'en aie eu plusieurs fois l'occasion. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais fait aucun reproche. Bien au contraire, tu m'invites aujourd'hui à cette importante cérémonie. Je serai donc présent pour t'apporter tout mon soutien. Notre Maître a pris une sage décision en te choisissant pour lui succéder. Mais comme notre tâche est ironique… protéger la lumière depuis les ténèbres. Sachant cela, la force de ton cœur et ton dévouement sans faille à la lumière ne cessent de m'impressionner. J'ai parcouru le monde et vu tant de ténèbres dissimulées dans la lumière… Depuis peu, je crains que la situation n'ait empiré. Peut-être Yen Sid t'a-t-il déjà parlé des Nescients ? Ces êtres se nourrissent de la négativité et je sens désormais leur présence dans presque chaque monde. Concernant les ténèbres, je dois te parler d'un autre sujet qui m'inquiète et lié à la cérémonie à venir. Lorsque je t'ai rendu visite il y a quelques années, ton élève, Terra, a attiré mon attention. Certes son pouvoir est immense, mais j'ai pu sentir les ténèbres dans son cœur. Celles-ci n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'on les réveille. Je sais que cela ne me concerne en aucun cas, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas élever Terra au rang de Maître sans prendre quelques précautions préalables. Peut-être devrait-il passer l'examen du Symbole de maîtrise ? C'est à toi de prendre cette décision et je respecterai ton choix. J'attends nos retrouvailles avec impatience. Rapport de Xehanort 1 Lieu : Espace Profond (Ven) : dans un coffre du Pas de tir. Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis que j'ai quitté la terre de mon enfance. J'ai pu visiter une multitude de mondes où j'ai acquis de grandes connaissances. Je vais donc remplir ces pages avec une partie de ce savoir et décrire mon parcours. Avec du recul, je me rends compte que ma vie a pris une tournure radicale lorsque je suis arrivé dans cet endroit. Oui, tout a commencé lorsque j'ai trouvé un Maître et une personne que j'ai fini par appeler mon frère dans mon nouveau foyer. Puis il y a eu la Keyblade… Comment nous était-elle parvenue et pour quelle raison ? Lors de mon entraînement en tant que porteur de la Keyblade, les préceptes m'ont fourni une réponse claire : la Keyblade permettait à celui qui veillait sur la lumière de protéger le monde contre les ténèbres. Mais était-ce la vraie réponse ? Était-il possible qu'il y ait autre chose encore ? Mon cœur a cherché les réponses et je suis donc allé dans d'autres mondes, bien que cela soit interdit en dehors des missions. J'ai alors trouvé ce que mon cœur cherchait… Rapport de Xehanort 2 Lieu : Jardin Radieux (Terra) : reçu après le combat contre Braig. Notre Maître avait ordonné de porter une armure lors de nos déplacements entre les mondes afin de nous protéger des ténèbres. Mais ayant pu sentir leur force et leur pouvoir dans les Entrechemins, je pris la décision de retirer mon armure. On m'avait dit que les ténèbres allaient m'engloutir, mais qu'importe si je trouvais la force de les contrôler ! Le monde est vaste et ceux qui le constituent sont innombrables. A l'instar de petites îles, un océan les sépare et les protège les uns des autres. Chaque monde avait son ordre à lui. Et contrairement à nous, ils ne pouvaient connaître le monde dans son ensemble et nous n'avions pas le droit de leur faire part de ces informations. Rapport de Xehanort 3 Lieu : Jardin Radieux (Aqua) : dans un coffre dans la maison de Merlin. Dans les temps anciens, rien ne séparait les mondes. Il n'y avait aucun mur de lumière pour protéger chaque monde comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Rien n'empêchait physiquement un monde de communiquer avec un autre. A cette époque, le monde était rempli de lumière et les porteurs de Keyblade étaient nombreux. Mais sans murs de séparation, les mondes commencèrent à se disputer la lumière. En effet, ils apprirent le véritable but des Keyblades… La guerre éclata tandis que chaque porteur de Keyblade se battait pour s'emparer d'une entité surpuissante nommée Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts peut être décrit comme un ensemble de cœurs. A l'instar des gens, les mondes ont un cœur, mais il est invisible et caché derrière une porte secrète. En réunissant tous les cœurs des mondes au même endroit, Kingdom Hearts peut être créé. Rapport de Xehanort 4 Lieu : Tour mystérieuse (Aqua) : reçu à la fin des événements de ce monde. Le jour où Kingdom Hearts sera complété, on dit que celui qui ouvrira la porte créera le nouveau monde, mais une telle prouesse n'est pas à la portée de quelconque humain. Car celui qui ouvrira la porte renaîtra et deviendra une entité bien plus puissante qu'un simple humain. La lumière et les ténèbres vont de pair, puisque sans ténèbres, la lumière ne peut exister. La guerre des porteurs de Keyblade pour Kingdom Hearts fut menée par les défenseurs de la lumière. Quant aux serviteurs des ténèbres, ils voulaient réconcilier les deux et ne cherchaient qu'une chose : le pouvoir. Le conflit s'étendit sans commune mesure et les mondes qui n'étaient pas entrés en guerre la subirent malgré tout. Finalement, le monde entier plongea dans les ténèbres. C'est ainsi que la Guerre des Keyblades s'acheva. Et jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'a réussi à ouvrir la porte de Kingdom Hearts. Un peu plus tard, le peu de lumière qu'il restait dans le cœur de certains donna naissance au monde que nous connaissons maintenant, constitué de plusieurs mondes séparés par des murs, de sorte que la Guerre des Keyblade ne puisse jamais se reproduire. Rapport de Xehanort 5 Lieu : Arène des Mirages (Terra) : reçu après avoir fini le combat "Patrouille sinistre". De nos jours, les voies qui relient les mondes ne peuvent être empruntées que par nous autres, les porteurs de Keyblade, ainsi que ceux qui se sont laissés envahir par les ténèbres. En tant que porteurs de Keyblade, notre devoir est de traverser les gouffres qui séparent les mondes pour protéger ces derniers des ténèbres. Celles-ci corrompent et contaminent tout sur leur passage et aucun monde ne doit plus jamais être perdu. Il ne reste que peu de porteurs de Keyblade à présent et je sais qu'en dehors de mon entourage, il n'y en a qu'une poignée. Mais le monde est si vaste qu'il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autres ailleurs. Désormais, hormis le royaume de la lumière où nous vivons, il existe le royaume des ténèbres et celui qui relie les deux entre eux. Le royaume des ténèbres est interdit et on raconte que quiconque s'y est rendu n'est jamais revenu. Rapport de Xehanort 6 Lieu : Domaine Enchanté (Aqua) : reçu après avoir vaincu Maléfique sous forme de Dragon. Il existe trois différents types de Keyblades : les Keyblade de lumière que nous manions, les Keyblades de ténèbres et les Keyblades de cœur. Ce qui distingue les deux premiers types est leur origine. Les Keyblades de ténèbres se trouvent dans le royaume des ténèbres et sont l'équivalent des Keyblades que nous utilisons dans le royaume de la lumière. Le troisième type de Keyblade, celui de cœur, est apparu après la fin de la guerre des Keyblades, lorsque le monde a été réorganisé. Sans cette Keyblade, Kingdom Hearts ne pourra jamais être atteint. Ce n'est qu'en réunissant sept cœurs de lumière pure, des cœurs totalement dénués de ténèbres, que l'on pourra créer une Keyblade de cœur afin d'ouvrir la porte de Kingdom Hearts. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, quiconque ouvrira cette porte dominera tous les mondes, ainsi que leurs habitants. Rapport de Xehanort 7 Lieu : Reçu à la fin du scénario d'Aqua. J'ai levé le voile sur le mystère de la Keyblade. Hormis les trois types de Keyblades, il existe une autre "Keyblade". Son nom se prononce de la même façon, mais s'écrit "χ-blade". Et bien qu'elle ressemble à une Keyblade normale, elle en est totalement différente. On dit que les Keyblades sont des avatars de Kingdom Hearts créés par la main de l'homme. Mais la χ-blade, elle, coexiste avec Kingdom Hearts. Elle ne sera forgée que lorsque deux cœurs de puissance égale s'affronteront, un de lumière pure et un de ténèbres pures. Et au moment de sa création, Kingdom Hearts apparaîtra alors. Il faut néanmoins souligner que ce Kingdom Hearts est spécial. Contrairement aux royaumes créés artificiellement en récupérant des cœurs, ce Kingdom Hearts est une symbiose parfaite et totale de tous les cœurs des mondes. Et c'est sûrement ce qui est à l'origine de la Guerre des Keyblades. Si c'est le cas, les murs qui séparent les mondes de nos jours importent peu. Grâce à la χ-blade, tous les cœurs des mondes pourront être rassemblés d'un coup et la Guerre des Keyblades aura à nouveau lieu. Rapport de Xehanort 8 Lieu : Contrée du Départ (Terra) : reçu après le combat contre Maître Eraqus. Mon frère d'adoption, Eraqus, ne fait que suivre des principes bêtement. Il s'est même convaincu que la lumière est la seule issue, mais il oublie que la lumière engendre les ténèbres. Je pense qu'il existe un certain équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres dans ce monde, mais que trop de ténèbres ont été étouffées, ce qui menace désormais cet équilibre. Quelqu'un doit mettre un terme à cette tyrannie de la lumière et réorganiser le monde autour des ténèbres tant de fois réprimées. Eraqus et moi n'étions pas d'accord. Je suis parti et j'ai parcouru le monde. C'est peut-être la première fois que je me suis senti libre après avoir quitté mon pays d'origine. Mais libre de quoi ? J'avais montré le Symbole et j'étais devenu Maître de la Keyblade, mais je ne fus pas choisi pour reprendre le flambeau de notre Maître. Tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était donc la voie de l'enseignement. En règle générale, les Maîtres prennent des élèves sous leur aile, des esprits malléables à qui inculquer les préceptes du porteur de Keyblade afin d'assurer la pérennité de notre caste pour les générations futures. Mon heure était-elle venue, après tout ce que j'avais accompli depuis que j'avais abandonné ma terre natale ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre la mort tranquillement alors qu'il me restait tant que choses à voir de mes propres yeux. J'ai donc décidé que mon corps vieillissant avait besoin d'aide. Rapport de Xehanort 9 Lieu : Îles du Destin (Ven) : reçu à la fin des événements de ce monde. Nous autres, Maîtres de la Keyblade, avons un don. Nous pouvons extraire un cœur, que ce soit le nôtre ou celui d'autrui. Et grâce à ceci, il est possible de rester dans le monde des vivants à tout jamais. Garçon, je rêvais de voir le bout du monde. Si j'allais le plus loin possible, alors je verrais un monde que personne d'autre n'avait encore jamais exploré. Et maintenant, je sais quel est ce monde. Si je suis le premier à ouvrir la porte de Kingdom Hearts, je pourrai créer un nouveau monde dans lequel la lumière et les ténèbres cohabiteront en équilibre parfait. J'étais donc là, prisonnier d'un corps mourant, mais empli de savoir d'un côté et avec un nouvel objectif de l'autre. L'étape suivante était donc claire : me trouver une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Ventus et que j'en ai fait mon élève. C'était notre destinée : nous devions nous rencontrer. J'ai senti son potentiel, mais ce garçon était bien trop vertueux. J'ai compris qu'il était trop faible pour devenir mon enveloppe charnelle et j'ai donc décidé de l'utiliser à d'autres fins. Je devais arracher les ténèbres en lui et le diviser en deux. Ensuite, j'aurais mon cœur de lumière pure et un autre de ténèbres pures. Rapport de Xehanort 10 Lieu : Reçu à la fin du scénario de Ventus. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ventus ne supporta pas ce supplice. Je réussis à arracher les ténèbres en lui et créai ainsi Vanitas, un être de ténèbres pures. Mais Ventus sombra quant à lui dans un profond sommeil. Le cœur de lumières pures de Ventus et le cœur de ténèbres pures de Vanitas... Si les deux devenaient assez forts un jour pour s'affronter, je savais que la χ-blade pourrait être forgée. Mais Vanitas ayant trop pris du cœur de Ventus, je vis la dernière once de lumière échapper à ce dernier. Le garçon avait le droit de vivre ses derniers instants en paix et l'endroit qui me vint à l'esprit ne fut autre que celui où j'avais passé mon enfance. Mes jambes me portèrent sans faillir et tandis que je me tenais sur cette même plage où j'avais pris ma décision il y a tant d'années, je me disais que rien n'avait changé. Ici, dans ce monde paisible, le temps n'avait pas eu d'effet. Sachant que Ventus trouverait la paix en ce lieu, je m'éloignai, mais c'est alors que le garçon leva sa Keyblade. La lumière en lui ne s'était pas éteinte. Rapport de Xehanort 11 Lieu : Reçu à la fin du scénario de Terra. Ventus et Vanitas n'étaient pas de taille l'un face à l'autre. Si je les avais entraînés ensemble, les ténèbres de Vanitas auraient absorbé le peu qu'il restait de Ventus. Comme je devais trouver un endroit où la lumière du garçon puisse s'épanouir, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Eraqus et à ses principes. Nos chemins s'étant séparés, je me suis demandé s'il émettrait des réserves, mais Eraqus fut heureux de me revoir et accepta de prendre soin de Ventus pour moi. Maintenant, il me suffit d'attendre que le cœur du garçon devienne plus fort. Je n'étais pas revenu dans mon deuxième foyer depuis longtemps et j'ai découvert qu'Eraqus avait déjà trouvé deux élèves. En l'un d'eux, Terra, j'ai senti quelque chose. Ce garçon, même s'il est plein de bonnes intentions, a soif de pouvoir… et ce genre d'appétit nourrit les ténèbres. Ce sera donc lui ma future enveloppe charnelle. Rapport de Xehanort 12 Lieu : Nécropole des Keyblade (Ven) : dans un coffre du Siège de la guerre. Le moment est enfin venu. Eraqus m'a informé que ses élèves allaient bientôt devenir Maîtres. Terra et Aqua… ce sera désormais facile de les attirer vers le monde extérieur. Mais sans Ventus, je ne peux rien faire ! Vanitas partage ce que ressent Ventus et m'a dit que Terra est la clé. Ventus aime Terra comme un frère depuis que ce dernier lui a donné sa vieille Keyblade en bois. Apparemment, nous avons trouvé le moyen de manipuler le cœur de Ventus. Tout d'abord, je devrai parler à Terra seul à seul, puis je sèmerai les graines du doute dans l'esprit de Ventus. Il partira alors avec sa faible lumière à la recherche de son frère dans les ténèbres. Que les ténèbres renforcent sa lumière pour que celle-ci plonge ensuite dans les ténèbres. Et lorsque les deux se rencontreront, alors la légende deviendra réalité. Voir aussi *Rapports d'Ansem *Rapports secrets (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) *Glossaires *Rapports secrets (Kingdom Hearts III) en:Xehanort's Report Catégorie:Écrits Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep